


reputation.

by Blue Eyes Black Dragon (OperaGoose)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Famous, M/M, Publicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaGoose/pseuds/Blue%20Eyes%20Black%20Dragon
Summary: Pro-duelist Joey Wheeler, pioneer of Speed Duels and Kings of D-Wheels, has a reputation, and a trail of scorned lovers.In a series of dark hotel rooms in New York, Kaiba Seto meets Jounouchi Katsuya again.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> The Violetshipping server mentioned Taylor Swift and I have no self control. Sorry not sorry.

Kaiba had been forcefully inducted into the corporate culture of Domino City when he had become CEO. Isono had carried his drunken teenaged body out of too many bars before his guardian had sat him down and had a serious talk with him. Since then, he had firm control over the situation — and though he may indulge in a cup of sake, mainly he had tea or whatever other option was available. 

He was thoroughly familiar with the sort of celebrations expected in Japan. Comfortable, even, since he was in as much control of them as possible. 

But the American ones? Those he had never yet learned to enjoy. 

It was the ballroom of a large but not particularly elite hotel. Black tie. But there was no dancing, only standing around talking. He couldn’t remember if there was supposed to be a dinner later or not. 

Some board member of something or other was standing in front of him, practically shouting as he bragged about his latest fishing retreat. _Why did Americans have to be so loud_? 

A titter of laughter around him let him know that a joke had been said. He simply nodded and sipped from the champagne flute in his hands. If there was a dinner, he would have to stay for it. But if it was just this, he could duck out as soon as the main speech was over. 

“Eh, Kaiba?” 

He blinked. Hadn’t heard the question at all. “I’m afraid I don’t know enough about the matter to form an opinion.” He answered carefully. Normally that would do. 

A few titters — this time at his expense. Damn it, what had been said? 

The loud speaker’s wife gave him a gentle sort of smile. “Now, Charles. Don’t make fun. We know Mr Kaiba isn’t married.” 

“Better fix that up soon!” 

“Perhaps he hasn’t met the right woman.” She suggested with an indulgent smile. 

...now he really needed an out. He swept his gaze across the ballroom. Preparing to excuse himself as he’d just seen someone he must say hello to. 

Someone broke the circle and clung to his arm. “Hey, Kaiba is that you?” A strongly accented voice yapped at him. “Hey, Charlie? You don’t mind if I steal Kaiba do ya? I haven’t seen him since high school!” 

Charles, Charlie, whoever, just waved them off. Kaiba wanted to tear whoever had touched him a new hole as the hand on his arm dragged him off. 

But when they were in a quiet corner behind some displays, the hand let him go and he was shocked to silence by a familiar, street-bred accent of his mother tongue. “Thought you could use a rescue, before you end up engaged to one of his daughters.” 

He turned and stared down Jounouchi Katsuya. Of all people. 

The blond was dressed in a tuxedo, hair as messy as always, but looking far too comfortable. He gave Kaiba a curl of a grin. “Jounouchi Katsuya.” 

“I remember.” 

A warm laugh. “Good to know I’m so memorable.” 

Kaiba pursed his lips. Memorable. One word for it. Unforgettable, might be another. “What are you doing here?” 

Jounouchi flashed a grin. White teeth blinding, American dentistry. “Sponsorship. I’m obligated.” One hand gestured to a display they were standing against. 

It was a brand promotion. And it was Jounouchi. Bare chested, for some reason, straddling a motorcycle. 

Kaiba vaguely remembered this company had integrated a new feature that linked up with the latest model of the duel disk. No wonder he was here. 

But why did Jounouchi have to be shirtless? 

He turned his face away pointedly. “Is there a banquet?” 

Jounouchi blinked in surprise. “Uh. No?” 

“Good.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his suit. “Then I have no excuse to stay any longer.” 

Another curling grin crossed Jounouchi’s face. “You know what they’re going to think if you disappear after I dragged you out.” 

He studied the look on Jounouchi’s expression until the meaning clicked. “Then at least they’ll stop trying to set me up with their children.” 

Jounouchi’s laughter was warm and familiar. Then he gave another grin. “My bike is out the back.” 

Kaiba just smirked back. “I trust you know where Kaiba Hotel is.” 


End file.
